


Jailin-A Term Used in Prisons

by arlenejp



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-10-30 17:18:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10881390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlenejp/pseuds/arlenejp
Summary: Sherlock is working on a case. His pants hanging around his hips, jailin style. John is shocked.





	Jailin-A Term Used in Prisons

          "Let's face it, Sherlock Holmes has a very tight ass," Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade remarks, while out with John Watson at a pub.

john turns to look at Greg with surprise on his face.

          "Never thought you would notice something like that, Greg."

Greg snickered, "Don't tell me you haven't peeked yourself, you idiot."

          "Yea, I have. After all, he wears those tight suits and even those damn shirts. Fuck on that purple shirt of his"

          "Oh damn, Greg, I forgot the file you gave me the other day. How about stopping in when you drop me off.?"

Greg nods, and we stay a bit longer at the pub.

* * *

Once at the flat, we head up the stairs to find Sherlock at home.

And both Greg and I stare at Sherlock. He is in a t-shirt and jeans, but it is the jeans that catch our attention.

He has them down on his hips with his boxer shorts showing. A big belt that is so large the strap is hanging down.

          "What the fuck are you up to?"

          "That was a greeting to die for," Sherlock says sarcastically. 

          "I'm on a case, and this is the proper dress for it."

          "What case Sherlock, I don't remember giving you any," Greg remarks.

          "No, Mycroft gave me a case. I haven't had any from you in weeks, so he decided to hand me one."

* * *

          " For you both this look is known as jailin. It's used in prisons. The guards take the belts away so the men can't commit suicide. And it's an open invitation for the prisoners and even the guards to use them as their girlfriend."

* * *

Greg and I seem to both think of our conversation in the pub at the same time and begin to giggle.

I point to his hanging pants, and we go into peals of laughter.

          "If you're going to keep ridiculing my outfit then I'm leaving."

And as he hitches up his pants we begin to get hysterical.

* * *

          " Hey, Sherlock does that mean I can use you as my 'girlfriend'?" Greg air quotes.

Both Sherlock and I look up so startled by Greg's remark.

          "Wow, Greg that's a loaded question. Are you sure you want to go there?"John says.

Greg looks at me and then at Sherlock. 

          "Sure, if Sherlock is agreeable why not?"

At this point, Sherlock takes off down the stairs without a look back.

* * *

          "Okay, Greg what in the world did you try to do?"

          " I tried to seduce your supposed boyfriend. Hell, if you don't want to fuck him then I might as well."

          "GREG!"

          "Oh come off it John, everyone in the office thinks if you're not shagging him then you're crazy. "John stands there with a big sigh and his head hanging down. 

          "Yes, I do want to. But I don't think he wants it. The romance end of it. And I do love him."

Greg thinks a minute then makes this statement to John.

          "Here's the deal. If you don't go for him by the end of the month, I will."

          "FUCK you Lestrade."

Grinning from ear to ear, "John if that's what you want then let's go for it right now. I do find you attractive you know."

          "Stop, I can't think right now."

          "I'm going to leave you now with this to reflect on. Either me or him. And if it's me, I'm warning you that I will go after Sherlock anyway."

And with that Greg steps closer to me, kisses me briefly on the lips and heads down the steps.

* * *

Later that night Sherlock walks in, and I'm sitting in my chair with a decision made.

Sherlock is still dressed jailin style. I get up, walk to him and stick my hand down the back of his jeans.

          "JOHN," he shouts, trying to get my hand out. "This is not right."

          "Why not, Sherlock, don't you know I want you, no, the proper phrase is love you."

With my hand in his pants, he stands still. I can see the mind going, the deducing he is doing.

* * *

          "And, you want me?'

          " Of course you git. Why else would I stick my hand in your pants?" 

My voice is trembling with desire, and I know this man realizes it.

          "Take your hand out."

* * *

With disappointment I do, and he turns to me.

He stares into my eyes, and I melt all the way.

And then, my Sherlock, for he is about to become my Sherlock, kisses me.


End file.
